A not so ordinary day
by Nataleta19
Summary: MY First story so be nice. Odd gives Ulrich some advice an he tells Yumi how he feels.


Don't Own CL This is my first story so be nice and review!

It was a sunny day in Kadic the gang was sitting in the park bench, without Yumi. Odd looked at Ulrich waiting for him to ask about Yumi. Odd said "in 3,2,1" Ulrich spaced out asked "where's Yumi?" Everyone started laughing but Ulrich didn't notice what Odd said. Odd said "Like clock work" Ulrich said "what is?" Odd said "How you always ask where is she. Dude face It you love her and you are to chicken to ask her out" Ulrich said " may I remind you we are just good friends that's all" he said making an angry face. Odd said "whatever you say good buddy" Jeremy was typing on his computer and when he heard what Ulrich said he smiled disappointedly and Aelita did the same. Ulrich said "What is it with you guys?" Odd said "dude isn't it obvious your in denial you got to snap out of it we want to help you we all know you both feel the same way she has waited enough for you and you don't make up you mind when William beats you to it don't say we didn't warn you" Ulrich said "wow Odd I didn't know you could speak words of wisdom" Odd said " Ulrich I'm your best friend and I just want to help you because your only hurting your self and if William beats you to It you will regret not telling her sooner" Jeremy and Aelita Stared at him shocked. Ulrich said "well… I guess your right" All three of them said at the same time: " YOU THINK!" Ulrich Laughed, Yumi was approaching them but Ulrich didn't see her. Ulrich said "Ill tell her today" Yumi said "tell who, What?" Ulrich blushed and stayed shocked Odd, Jeremy and Aelita laughed. Ulrich said " nothing!" Yumi smiled and said "ok" Odd, Jeremy and Aelita "ugh!" Yumi looked confused and Ulrich was saved by the bell. Everyone when to class. I_**n class :**_ Ulrich was thinking of a way to tell Yumi how he felt, Odd was drawing, and Jeremy and Aelita where the only ones paying attention other than Herb the rest where all goofing off. After 4 long periods it was lunch time when the bell rang Odd screamed: "FINALY!" Ulrich jump he didn't notice the period was over. _**In the lunch room: **_Odd was eating like crazy Jeremy and Aelita where looking at Ulrich play around with his food. Aelita said "Ulrich what's wrong?" Ulrich said "well umm… I'm kind of nerves" Aelita said "your going to take Odds advice and go for it" Ulrich said "yeah, what's the worse that can happen I'm to late" he sighed Aelita said "don't worry everything will be fine" Ulrich said "I hope so!" Yumi walked in, Ulrich started shaking. Odd said "Dude chillax man everything will be fine" Yumi Sat next to him. Ulrich said "Yumi After your done can I talk to you in privet its kind of important" Yumi said "Umm…ok" She turned and looked at Aelita and she just smiled. They all finished eating and they had a few minutes to spend outside. Ulrich sighed and said to him self "its now or never" He went to a bench that was unoccupied and he called her over she sat and he just stood up. Yumi said "What's going on Ulrich Why are you acting so weird?" Ulrich said "Well umm..you see there's something I want to talk to you about" Yumi said "ok what's it about" Ulrich said "Its about us" Yumi said "umm.." Ulrich said "well there is something I've been dying to tell you and after talking to Odd I decided I would tell you now or never" Yumi said "ok your scaring me" Ulrich said "No don't be its well umm… you see Yumi I…I…" An annoying voice interrupted him. Sissy shouted "Ulrich Dear!" Ulrich said "ugh!" She was making her way to the bench but Odd saw her and quickly stopped her. Odd said "hey Sissy" Sissy said "Hello Della Rubbia get out of my way I got to talk to Ulrich" Odd went running towards Sissy with his arms spreading saying "come here my little brainless friend and give me a hug!" Sissy said "ew get away from me you creep!" Odd chased Sissy away and went back to Aelita and Jeremy and winked at Ulrich, Ulrich Nodded, Yumi said "Well What is it that your going to say Ulrich?" Ulrich said "Well Yumi I… I … ughhh why is it so hard to say?" Yumi said "say what?" Ulrich said "say I…I Love you!" Yumi Gasped. Ulrich said "yes I love you I've always have I Want you in my life as more than a friend as my girlfriend you're the most incredible girl I've ever met and I want you to be my girlfriend" Yumi stayed baffled. Ulrich said "Well.. Umm Would you?" Yumi was still shocked. Ulrich said " Oh my! If you don't its ok all you have to do is say it" Yumi said " I'm just shocked that you actually said it" Ulrich said "so what's ur answer?" Yumi smiled and said "Yes I Would love to!" Ulrich jumped and hugged her, she whispered to him " I love you too!" He looked into her eyes and leaned in and kiss her lips, Odd, Jeremy and Aelita screamed "YEAH!" Ulrich Grabbed Yumi's hand and walked to where the rest of the gang was. Odd said "I TOLD YOU!" Ulrich said "Yeah I know" Aelita said "well is it official are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend or was that an I'm sorry kiss?" Yumi said "He is mine now" Ulrich said " I've always been your but you didn't know it" Yumi blushed and smiled at him Odd wiping off an imaginary tear: "ITS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Ulrich said "quit it Odd!" William was walking towards them He gasped and said "you guys are now together?" Ulrich said "Yep she's my girl!" She smiled

William said "congrads I hope you guys are happy" Odd said " Wait your not mad?" William said "Mad a little but hey if she's happy I'm happy I'm always going to be there as her friend but hey Stern If you hurt her you'll pay for it!" Ulrich said "I wont promise!"

A Not So Ordinary Day


End file.
